Dreams of a distant future
by Lexipandadanger
Summary: Dreams had become a thing of the past, ever since the moment the first titan attacked. But for both Levi and Ella, it was impossible for them not to think about the future, especially when, for so long, it had been everything they had been working towards. All credit for SnK and it's characters go to it's creators. Ella and any minor OC's belong to me. Please R&R and enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

'Don't let her get away!'

The shouts echoed around the empty streets like a gun shot, causing a few windows to open and shouts of dismay to join the din that was slowly taking hold in the sleepy streets that made up the Capital of the so called wonderful City that they lived in. This place was the wealthiest of all the districts, restricted only to the most wealthy and powerful of people and families. Surely this din was quite far from anything they would expect in their sleepy little world of roses and peace.

Running through the streets, a young woman moved as quickly as her legs would carry her, her arms filled with as much food as she could carry. She navigated the streets with ease and with a knowledge that suggested that this was a regular occurance for her. She made her way up on to the roof of a nearby house, using some crates that had been stacked up beside it. Jumping over the rooftops gave her a much faster chance at getting away and, eventually, the sounds of footsteps and shouts faded away into the distance.

Jumping down from her current position, she landed carefully on the ground, her long hair falling about her face before she pulled the hood of her cloak back up. Taking one last glance around, she jumped nimbly down into the underground system, which allowed those of the military police to move from district to district with much more ease than scaling the walls that separated them. It was something that she would usually scoff at, but, for the last few months, she had found it incredibly useful.

Pausing only once she knew she was passed the wall, she caught her breath, looking behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed. Once she was sure, she found her way to the left of the tunnel and found what she had been looking for. A group of young children, the oldest only being about 10 years old, cheered when they saw her and ran quickly to hug every part of her. Laughing heartily, she shushed them all and handed out the food, watching as each settled back down to eat, passing around the cannister of water that she had also managed to steal.

'It's not safe down here you know...'

The young woman froze as she heard the voice, so cold and distant in tone. Turning quickly, she faced the owner of the voice, her arms held out by her sides in a protective gesture. The children huddled behind her, all peering from around the corners of her cloak.

'So, it seems you do this a lot? They wouldn't have survived this long otherwise.'

The young woman remained silent, her eyes locked on the man in front of her. She took in his appearance, his short stature, his black hair, his ice blue eyes. She noted that he was not that much older than her in appearance, something that seemed to get her more on edge than would be usual. His voice had a slightly bored slant to it, as though he could be thinking of better things to do.

'So, either, you are unable to speak, or you simply aren't as good at speaking as you are at stealing.'

The young man moved forward and she stepped back, still holding her hands out in the same protective manner. Finding her voice finally, she spoke in a clear, confident voice.

'Someone has to look after them and, I'll be that someone if I have to. I have to show them that this world isn't as bad as it seems!'

'This world is exactly as it seems.'

'They can be shown differently, they can be given hope that humanity will improve...that this world will improve. The people inside that wall have so much, whilst the people this side have so little! They won't miss a few food rations, not when they already waste so much!'

'That's all very well, but it was my food you were stealing.'

The young woman gasped a little and stepped back. She knew who he was, she had seen him around and, seen the things he was involved with. He was one of the best known and most feared criminals of the underground scene. To everyone in Sina, he was probably a regular guy, but, those who had to make their living by other means knew differently.

She then frowned a little, looking back at the children and then at him.

'I don't care, I would do it all over again if it meant showing them that someone cared.'

The young man peered at her for a moment and then, moved to the side of the tunnel, checking the wall before leaning against it. His eyes were locked with hers for a long time and they remained in complete and utter silence. The only sound that could be heard was a distant dripping sound, and the sounds of the children eating the food they had been given, though it seemed they were highly entertained with the scene before them as well.

'You are skilled, not many people would think about using the tunnels, and I haven't seen many who can move as quickly or as skillfully as you can. Moving across the city, at that speed, with all that food, you have brains as well as motivation. I could make use of you.'

The young woman blinked, probably a little stupidly, as she heard these words. Her brown eyes focused on his icy blue ones for a moment, before she looked back at the children behind her.

'I can't leave them, they're all I have...'

'Then use your pay to make sure they have a roof over their heads and food in their stomachs and warm beds to sleep in.'

Again, she looked at him, unsure as to whether to believe what he was saying. Everything she had known and had heard about him, didn't ring true to what was happening right at this moment. Instinctively, she placed her arms around the two children nearest to her and pulled them close.

'I am not trying to trick you, nor do I wish harm on them. But, I understand, however, I will expect your answer in the morning, Ella Archer.'

Ella blinked and, in a flash he was gone, leaving her both bewildered and a little freaked out. She wasn't sure how he knew her name, barely anyone did, but some how, he had found out and it was highly unnerving. However, his words, his offer...everything he had just said to her, whilst unbelievable, she felt like she could trust them and that, finally, she would be able to give these children the life they deserved.


	2. Chapter 2

'You have been gone a long time.' The cold voice greeted her as she entered the room, though, now, she was used to the voice and it didn't give her such a chill when she heard it. Rather than it being distant, Ella could detect the hint of caring that came with the words.

'Sorry Levi, I...'

'I know what you were doing, remember, there are eyes all over this city. I would have thought you would know that by now.'

'Yes, I...'

'How long have you wanted to join the scouting legion?'

'I...I don't, I just watch them go and then...see them when they come back...and then think life within the walls can't be as bad as some might think it is.'

'You don't have to lie to me Ella, I've known you for five years now, I know when you are lying, so, I'll ask you again, how long have you wanted to join the scouting legion?'

Ella sighed softly and moved over to the window, lowering the hood of her cloak and looking out of the window and down at the streets below. Here in Wall Sina, things were always quiet, with the only bit of excitement coming if someone happened to step on another person's foot. The fact that she had been working with Levi for five years now, acting against the rich and the spoilt, using what she made to make life a little better for the abandoned children back in the Trost district, made her feel as though she was doing some good in the world, but still, it wasn't enough. People were still selfish, the young, the sick, the poor still suffered, whilst the rich wrapped themselves in silk and cotton and ate the best food, eating until they were close to exploding and then wasting whatever food was left over. She sometimes wondered why she wanted to go out and risk her life with the other members of the Scouting Legion, especially when most of humanity didn't deserve the risk. But it was the thought of all the children she had helped, some of whom had now grown and were getting stronger. Some were nearly grown now, a couple were working for Levi in different areas and the rest, whilst growing, still relied on her and it was something that she enjoyed, because it gave her life a meaning.

Whilst she was thinking, she jumped a little as she felt hands wrap around her waist and pull her close. Her eyes closed for a moment as his lips found her neck, kissing it with an incredible amount of affection for someone who pretended to be so cold and distant.

'Talk to me, idiot.'

'Did you just call me an idiot?' Ella looked back at him, holding his gaze, a slight frown on her forehead.

'Well, you are acting like an idiot. Just talk to me and stop frowning, otherwise you'll get wrinkles.'

'Oh, because, you follow that advice so well.'

'Shut up, idiot.' Levi tilted his head down, a rather unique thing for him to have to do, because, his height was something that gave most people a lot to tease him about and he was rather sensitive about it. Luckily for Ella, she was shorter than he was, so it wasn't anything she could tease him about. But when he tilted his head down to kiss her, whether it was a mutual kiss, or he was stealing one from her, everything felt right, as though this was how it was meant to be. Ella relaxed against him as she returned his kiss, before she broke away and rested her head against his.

'So, are you going to talk to me now?'

She nodded slowly and felt him brush a strand of hair from her face. His gaze was always so intense with everything that he did. Even something as simple as that, looked as though it was being carried out with absolute precision, but, Ella didn't care, because whenever he did that with her, he made her feel like she was the only person who existed in his world.

'I have wanted to join the Scouting Legion, well, since I was a little girl, running around the streets of Trost. I remember watching a party go out. I didn't know much then, all I was interested in was trying to find something to eat, but, I listened to the parents talking to their children, telling stories about the Scouting Legion and how they went to the world outside to fight titans and keep the titans from the walls. It sounded, amazing. A world that didn't have walls, a world where people didn't have to live on top of each other, where you could escape the selfishness of others. At first, I wanted to join the Legion to escape...'

Ella took a breath and shivered softly as Levi's lips found her neck once more, kissing up and down the sensitive skin, his hands dancing up and down her back slowly.

'But, then, that dream became forgotten, I had to survive, that was more important and then, I began picking up other children who were hungry, who were unloved and, I had them to look after. At the same time, they made the dream come back...I wanted to give them a good life, be able to provide for them, to show them a little courage and bravery still existed in the world. It made me think of all the other people out there, the good people, who may have forgotten what that was like, or what it felt like to have that around them. I thought, if I could join the Scouting Legion, I could look after the children and, I could inspire them and prove to them that humanity wasn't doomed...'

'Then why haven't you joined them yet?' Levi pulled back from her neck and looked into her eyes.

'Because, then I met you and you gave me something that I wanted for myself...to be mine and mine alone...'

'You're an idiot...but...I love you...' He cupped the back of her head and pulled her into a deep kiss, one that she responded willingly, with a need that only he could match. He had spent so much time on his own, so much time keeping a distance from everyone, but when he had come across Ella, he was taken immediately. Everything that she did, was for someone else, whether it was for the children, or for him and it hadn't taken long for him to fall for her completely. Her strength and her courage, her fight, the attitude she had in her approach to life, despite not starting out in the best way, it was captivating, in a way he didn't think was possible.

Pulling from the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers, their panting breath dancing over each other's faces as he looked into her eyes.

'I had a visit from Commander Erwin from the Survey Corps.'

Ella pulled her head back a little to look at him, her fingers digging into his chest, though he ignored the pain.

'And?'

'He asked me to join the Survey Corps. Said they needed someone with my skills...' He studied her face carefully as he spoke, watching as she bit her lip to fight back the tears that were building in her eyes. Ella very rarely cried and when she did, he always knew it was when she was hurting the most. He placed a hand on her cheek and brushed the tear away, again, a move so tender that anyone else would probably have wondered if he had been possessed by something.

'What was your answer?'

'I told him I would join...' Levi flinched a little as her nails sank deeper into his chest, despite the fact he was wearing a shirt. He was pretty sure she would have drawn blood, which, at times, he didn't protest against, but right now, it stung more than anything else. He felt a shiver run through her body as she tried to do her best to keep herself together.

'I see...'

'You're an idiot. There was a condition to me joining, and that condition was that you would join alongside me. I've seen the way you've watched the Survey Corps, seen that glint in your eyes...the only time I have seen that look in your eyes is when you are with those kids, or, when you're here...like you are right now...'

Ella gasped as she let his words sink in, her nails released their hold on his chest, much to his relief. He watched her carefully as the words sank in and the realisation came to her. Without warning, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into an embrace so tight, he thought she might succeed in squeezing all the air out of him, where she had failed to draw all the blood out of him.

'I love you...'

'Tch, when did you get so soft? Idiot...' A smile came briefly to his lips as he saw her reaction, catching her as she pounced on him and quite willingly fell to the floor, without a care in the world as to where they were or who might catch them. She had given him a purpose and, in following it, he had helped her follow her purpose in life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*flashback*

He had noticed them first when she had injured herself during a job she had been doing for him. She had come back, bloodied and bruised and, for the first time in a very long time, Levi actually felt scared, scared that she was putting herself in situations that, not only could she not get out of, but that he couldn't save her from. It was meant to be a simple job, all she had to do was pretend to be one of the many 'call girls' that the rich men of Stohess loved to indulge in. It would have been a ploy, to find out information that would either guarantee the success or failure of a particularly delicate job that he had been asked to do.

After two days, she hadn't come back, which was unlike her, she always reported to him, or found a way to contact him, even if the job would take longer than expected. Her silence during those two days had been unnerving and it put him on edge. He found himself snapping at others that worked for him and acting, for the most part, like he had been acting in all the years until he had met Ella. The months since she had joined himself, day by day, little by little, he found himself opening up, allowing her to get a little closer to him, even if he hadn't really noticed the change himself. It was only now, that she was gone, with no word, that he realised just how much she meant to him and, how much he needed her in his life. Her and those children that she cared for, they had become a part of his life without him even realising what was happening and, with her gone, the prospect of not seeing her every day was unbearable.

So, he had sent his two most trusted men to find her, as well as going on the search for himself. He knew it was a risk, knew he risked getting caught and ending up spending the rest of his life rotting in a prison cell, but, she was worth the risk and he would have done it ten times over if that meant keeping her safe from harm. It was a feeling he had long forgotten and it was something he wasn't about to give up on. For too long he had shut himself off from the rest of the world, pretending that it didn't matter if he hurt someone, or if someone suffered because of the things he had others do. He was one of the most feared criminals for a reason. He had a ruthless reputation, and it served him well up until now. People didn't cross him unless they were feeling particularly brave or they were stupid and it was very rare that he found anyone who could keep his interest. Very few were as intelligent as he was, and that was a problem with most of the grunts that came with the job. They followed simple instructions and some of them excelled, but very few could match him when it came to his intelligence and, for that reason, he found it incredibly easy to dismiss others and look down at them for this very reason and, again, it was yet another way to create a barrier between himself and the world that he lived in.

But with Ella, it was different. From the shadows, he had spent months watching her moves, following her as she stole all the food she could carry, observing her as she took the food to the starving children in the tunnel. She was so careful and moved with such precision but even she didn't sense his presence as he watched. But, for some weird reason, he didn't see it as a failing and nor did he dismiss her talents because of this. Whenever he saw how happy the group of children were when she returned, how their faces lit up, not only because they were getting food, but because she had returned to them, it stirred something in him that he had long since forgotten. He had even watched her one night, as she told wild stories about the scouting legion, adding all the little details, the long silences, the sudden noises  
that made the children jump with shock and then giggle wildly with excitement, how she added various different voices and explained weird and wonderful things to keep her audience entertained. One by one, the children fell asleep, all huddled around this amazing young woman who had a torn look in her eyes, one moment she looked so content with the world and a second later, it looked as though her heart was about to break, as though she knew deep down this was no way for the children to live. It was when he saw this look in her eyes that Levi felt this complete and overwhelming urge to help her. He couldn't explain it and had no idea where it had come from, but he knew he needed to help her, that it was something he wanted more than he had wanted anything in a very long time and so, he had made it happen.

As Levi made his way through the streets of Stohess, trying to find any trace of Ella or her whereabouts, he realised how stupid this move could prove to be. The cold, heartless, ruthless criminal mastermind was risking everything in order to find this woman, the only weakness that he had, the only thing that could make or break him in the matter of seconds. There were times when she would look at him, when they were alone and he felt as though everything was right with the world. Then, there were the times that she would give him a look that pretty much destroyed him. It was usually when he had done something she didn't approve of, whether it be the unnecessary assault on a grunt who had messed up, or whether she felt one of their latest missions would put someone at risk. She was the only one who would challenge him and  
there were times that they would scream at each other, until both couldn't scream any more and, he wanted nothing more than to be able to take her into his arms and squeeze her so tightly, to prove that nothing that had been said meant anything. But she had never given him the chance. After their arguments, she would sweep from the room so fast, that he never had the chance to apologise and, at times, he was thankful, because it was for this reason that he was able to maintain his cold and distant approach to the world.

However, even though he had tried to deny his feelings for a long while, there was one memory that came to mind, that seemed to linger above any of the others. Ella had only been in his service for a few months when it had happened and even to this day, he remembered it as clearly as the moment he had experienced it. Ella had gone on one of her usual visits to the children she had been looking after, however, now, she had been able to find a place for them to stay, with warm beds and food on their plates, as well as hiring someone to take care of them whilst she was absent. He wasn't sure why he had felt the need to accompany her on this visit, but, it had been an urge that he couldn't over come. The night that he had watched as she told her stories still lingered in his mind and it was something that he could not shake. Living and working in the Capital, it was easy to forget that there was still some humanity in people, that there were some who simply existed to help others and he had witnessed this first hand through her.

As they entered the building, Levi could still remember the sounds of thundering footsteps that sounded through the entire house as about ten children of various ages and sizes came rushing to greet her. They practically flattened Ella as they piled on top of her for hugs and to see what presents she had brought them this time. Being so used to seeing the spoilt children in the Capital, he was amazed at how a piece of clothing, or a simple wooden toy was all it took to make them the happiest child on the planet. Again, he caught a glimpse of the good that there was in people and he found that rather than dismissing it and scoffing at the thought, like he had for so long, he found that he actually took comfort in the warmth and happiness that filled the very foundations of the home she had built for them.

'Oh, we have new faces here. When did you arrive?' Ella's voice was soft and soothing, coaxing the young boy and girl out from the crowd of youngsters. The girl had scruffy blonde hair and she clung to the boy. Judging by the matching blonde hair, Levi had already come to the conclusion that they were brother and sister.

'I'm Marcus and this is my sister, Emily.'

'Well, it is a pleasure to meet you both and I hope you soon find yourselves right at home. Though, it would seem that I must possess some magical properties of some kind, because, do you know what? I have two presents left over...fancy that!'

Ella smiled as she saw the look of delight in the boy's face, something that also caused Levi to try and banish the smile that threatened to form on his lips. He watched intently as she handed a simple wooden soldier to the boy and the resulting hug that came with it. As Ella went to hand the girl her present, the little girl shrieked and pulled away from her brother, running over to Levi and squeezing between the little space that there was between him and the wall. Somewhat taken aback by this surprise assault, he stepped forward a little and looked down, feeling her hold on his trousers get tighter. He frowned softly and then turned around, crouching down to the girls level.

'Now then, what are you afraid of little one? No one is going to hurt you here, ok?' He smiled as the girl peered at him through watery eyes for a moment and then nodded. She then held her hands out to him, again, taking him completely by surprise. He heard a soft chuckle of laughter from behind him and looked up into those warming brown eyes of Ella's.

'I think she wants you to pick her up...'

Levi blinked for a second and then looked back at the girl, who was now nodding her head enthusiastically. He sighed softly and obliged, silently thanking the fact that no one else could see him right now. He felt the girl cling tightly around his neck as he turned to face Ella, the look on her face was incredibly soft, though he could see the glints of amusement in her eyes. He stepped closer to her and felt the girl finally pull away and acknowledge the bear that Ella held out. Hesitantly, she took the bear and then held it tight to her chest with one hand, the other reaching out to Ella. He allowed her to go over, making sure Ella had her before he stepped back. As he stepped back, his eyes caught Ella's and that is when it happened, that was when he realised that he was completely and utterly taken with this amazing woman.

He didn't see that moment as it was, something as simple as handing over a child to her, he saw it as his future and, rather than it being a child that Ella had taken under her wing, it was his daughter, the daughter that she had given birth too. It was only a split second and over before he should have taken notice of it, but it was so vivid and took him completely unawares. He had never even considered a future anywhere remotely close to that, let alone imagining the whole being settled and with children and with a wife. However, he wasn't unnerved by it, in fact, it gave him an incredibly strange sense of peace and, as though, he had finally found the thing that he wanted more than anything else in the world. The only thing that he didn't know, was how to go about making it happen, which again, was not something he  
experienced very often.

So, from that moment on, Levi had spent the last few months trying everything to let Ella know how he felt about her. There were times when he wanted to just say it out loud, but lost the nerve, through fear that she may not feel the same way, and that life he had caught a glimpse of would never happen. He tried to spend more time with her, made an effort to eat with her in the evening and whilst they had grown closer, he had still been unable to admit how he felt about her, instead, retreating back into his cold, distant shell, where it was distinctly safer than bearing your soul to someone who, quite probably, didn't feel the same way.

Levi shook the memories from his head, knowing full well that this wasn't the time or place to be thinking about such things. The only thing that mattered right now, was finding Ella and making sure that she was ok. Everything else would come after that, including the moment that Levi would finally find the courage to admit how he felt about her.

He had finally come across her hiding away in an alleyway near the royal district, disgustingly named Utopia, a blanket wrapped around her body, which was bloodied and brusied from head to toe. A flash of anger surged through him like he had never known before and, in that moment, all he wanted was to find the person who had done this and tear them limb from limb. It was only hearing her voice that broke him from his rage and his eyes softened as he looked at her.

'You came...'

He noted that she didn't use his name, amazed that she could still be worried about revealing his identity at a moment like this. Stepping forward, he took her small form in his arms, feeling her arms wrap around his shoulders and her face bury into his neck. She was shivering slightly, so he pulled her closer to him, noting how light she was to hold and, also, how good it felt to actually hold her so close, even if it wasn't the exact situation he had pictured, for he had thought about it, often, late at night whilst he lay in bed and she was in the room next to him. He yearned for her to be warming his bed, to have her in his arms as he had slept. Of course, he knew he could have a pick of women if he had wanted and, he had indulged in that perk to his job quite often, but none of them had meant anything to him, other than as a way of finding relief from certain needs. His desire for Ella went deeper than that, he knew full well his was in love with her, but, he had never been  
ready to admit the strength of his feelings to himself until the moment he had realised that she was missing.

'Of course I came, idiot.'

'Thank you

'No need for that.'

He felt Ella smile against his neck and then froze, briefly, as he felt her kiss is neck ever so softly.

'I love you...' The words that came from her mouth were so soft, he would have missed them if the streets around them weren't so quiet. Taken aback by the words, he looked down to her, only to find her asleep against his chest, one hand clinging tightly to his shirt as she did so.

Once back home, Levi placed the still sleeping Ella on his bed and set about gathering supplies so he could tend to her wounds, as well as a bowl of warm water so he could clean her. He made sure that they were left in peace, not wanting to be disturbed, mainly because this was one of the rare moments that he got to spend alone with her, plus, he was puzzled by the words she had said to him just before she fell asleep.

When Ella woke, she was surprised to find that she was so warm and comfortable, though, at the same time, completely disorientated. As the room came into focus, she realised that wasn't her room, and the pillows on the bed were distinctly more comfortable than her own. Wincing slightly, she lifted a hand to the throbbing pain in her head, only for her fingers to come in contact with the bandage wrapped securely across her forehead. She fingered it lightly, trying to go through events in her head to make sense of the situation.

'Don't move too much, idiot, you'll open all your wounds again.'

Ella lowered her hand and tilted her vision to her right, looking into the icy blue depths that gazed right back at her.

'I moved my hand...'

'Even so, don't be an idiot.'

She pursed her lips when she heard his words, furrowing her brow a little, but then wincing at the pain that brought to her. She sighed and rested against the pillow, raising her other arm to take a look at the bandages on that one as well. She also noted that she was clean and she had been given new clothes to wear.

'Who...did you?'

A very, very faint flush of colour came to his cheeks, something that Ella had never seen in the time she had spent with him so far. Rather surprised by this, she felt a sudden rush of emotion for him, one that had been there from the day they met, but one that she had been trying to banish for the same amount of time. Not because she was ashamed of her feelings for him, more because she felt that she wouldn't be what he was looking for. Whilst they were similar in many ways, the differences between them were quite striking, but then, wasn't that the whole point of falling in love with someone?

Ella reached her hand out and placed it on top of his, looking into his ice blue eyes and smiling softly. She felt him freeze for a moment, something that she hadn't expected, as, she had assumed, that he was quite confident when it came to women. She watched as he looked down at her hand and paused for a moment, before returning her gaze.

'Thank you.'

'Tch, idiot, I already sai-'

'I know what you already said, and, I will say it again and again until you accept it. You didn't have to come back for me, you could have just left me and, I would have understood...it was a big risk that you took.'

'Shut up. I wouldn't have left you there, how could I?'

'Why wouldn't you? I could easily be replaced.'

'No, you can't be replaced! Don't ever say that again. I need you damn it, so don't think that you can be replaced so easily, not now.'

Ella blinked when she heard this and watched as Levi turned from her, clearly regretting what he had just said. Wincing softly and trying to catch her breath, Ella pushed herself up and reached out with her hand, hesitating ever so slightly before her fingers touched his face. Again, she felt him freeze, but he didn't resist when she turned his face towards her own. She leant forward and rested her forehead against his, again, noticing the lack of resistence from him. She looked into his eyes and spoke in a soft voice.

'I meant it you know, what I said when you found me...'

'Wh-?'

Ella placed a finger over his lips to stop him talking and then traced her fingers over his face affectionately, feeling him lean into the touch, relishing in the sensation of his warm breath against her face.

'I love you Levi. I love you and I need you.'

Levi looked into her eyes as Ella said this, his hand coming to rest on hers, squeezing it gently as it rested on his face. Moving forward, he pressed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply, but letting it linger for, what felt like forever. She responded eagerly, pressing back into the kiss and finally, allowing the kiss to deepen. It was as he felt her tentative kisses that he realised that this, right now, was the first time she had been kissed. The realisation hit him hard and, it made his levels of affection for her surge to a whole new level. Pulling from the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck, stroking her back softly, so as not to aggrevate any of the wounds that she had sustained. He felt her rest her head against his shoulder and, he whispered gently.

'I love you too...'

*End of Flashback*


	4. Chapter 4

Ella yawned softly, burying her head back into the pillow and pulling it tight to her face, feeling still far too sleepy to even attempt getting up. She sighed and released the pillow, rubbing her eyes a little and blinking, trying to adjust to the light that was flowing into the room. It was then that Ella sensed the thing that had woken her up to begin with. Fingers were tracing from the base of her spine, lingering over each of the scars on her back with delicate precision before they traced up to the nape of her neck, giving a very gentle squeeze before tracing back down. Ella felt a shiver run through her form, goosebumps racing over her skin as a sigh of contentment left her lips. She pressed back into the form beside her and felt one of his hands wrap around her waist, stroking the soft skin delicately so it fluttered under his touch, his lips finding their way to her neck, causing her to let out a soft gasp of pleasure.

'Morning to you too...'

She chuckled softly and wriggled slightly until her backside pressed against his hardening length, earning nothing more than a grunt from him in response. He bit down on her neck gently, the hand on her waist pulling her tighter to him so he slipped between the warm, soft cheeks, rocking his hips slowly against her, his hand beginning it's playful descent down her body, dancing over her thighs teasingly.

Turning on to her back slightly, her backside still pressed against him as the rocking of his hips became slightly more urgent, she felt him pull away from her neck and look into her eyes, his heavy with lust and need, his warm, panting breath dancing over her face as his fingers made their way to her core, teasing the soft, wet, velvet lips delicately before he slipped a finger inside her, grunting into her shoulder once more, causing her to cry out with pleasure.

He had always been like this, from the moment that they had confessed their love for each other. Around others, he acted like nothing had changed between them. He greeted her just as he would do the others and spoke to her as he would do at any point during the day whilst they were working. This suited Ella perfectly, for sure wasn't exactly good at showing her emotions, nor was she comfortable with displaying them for everyone to see. It had taken her long enough to admit her feelings for him, let alone then have the entire City know. Not to mention, she knew it was incredibly dangerous. If anyone found out, she would be in danger, simply because it would be a means to get to him.

However, when they were alone, he was completely different. He still had the same bored tone when they talked, however, his actions and the way he treated her made her feel like the most amazing woman in the world. Every touch, every caress, every kiss was perfect. They could spend hours just laying in each others arms, not saying a word, enjoying the closeness that came with it. It was as though, when they were alone, neither could get enough of the other and not just the physical, but the emotional too. She loved it when he ran his fingers through her hair for what seemed like an age, or when he rested his head on her chest and just lay there, in complete silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was warm, comforting, as though everything was perfect with the world and that there were no troubles outside their front door and it was during these times that they would actually talk about the future. Whether it was silly plans, like owning an estate beyond the wall and having twenty kids to fill the estate, or, the times when it was actually serious plans, like when Levi decided to take a step back from all his work, to boost the chances of both of them being in less danger.

Levi kissed her neck affectionately, slowly, carefully, as he edged her back on to the bed, moving between her legs, his ice blue eyes locked with the warm brown depths of hers. His kisses traced down her neck, nibbling gently along her collar bone, his tongue following in a delicate, teasing dance, savouring how her skin tasted before his lips found one of her nipples, kissing the hardened nub softly and blowing on it before his tongue began to trace teasing circles, causing her to arch her back into him, her legs opening a little wider, allowing his fingers better access to her soaked core. He relished the way she responded to his teasing touch, so willing, so submissive, playing to his kinks perfectly and it only proved to get him even more heated. It was as though she had studied every moment of their time together so that she could tease him just as he teased her. He grunted into her breast as her nails ran up and down his back, digging in just deep enough to leave faint scratch marks on his back.

Switching to her neglected breast, he feasted on the nipple, repeating the teasing, tracing his tongue around before he bit down gently, causing her to cry out softly. He loved hearing her cry out, loved driving her to the point where she was practically screaming his name. He didn't care who heard them, not when he was in the current state he was in right now. For all he cared, she could have screamed so loudly it would bring the whole world down on top of them, just as long as they both got the relief that they needed.

Out of the blue, he bit down a little harder than he had intended into her breast, causing her to wince slightly. The reason for this was the sudden sensation of her soft, delicate hand wrapping around his raging length. She squeezed gently before stroking slowly, his eyes locking with hers once more, seeing the glint of playfulnees in her eyes, something that caused a shudder to run through his body, only to be echoed perfectly by the shudder than ran through her form. Raising himself up, he looked down into her eyes, swimming in the jolts of pleasure that threatened to overwhelm her as her now expert hand teased him to the point of insanity. Tilting his head down, he let his lips brush against hers, just out of reach of a kiss as he spoke.

'Oh, you really have woken up now then...'

'It was only a matter of time...it's not like I had much choice...'

'I didn't hear you complaining.'

Leaning forward, hit nibbled gently on her lower lip, a muffled groan of pleasure escaping his lips as her hand began to stroke faster and harder.

'How could I complain when I get such a delightful wake up call?'

'If you'd woken up sooner, we would have had more time to pla-'

Levi found that his words caught in his throat as yet another shudder of pleasure ran through his body, his eyes locking with the mischevious brown eyes of his lover. She grinned as she ran his length over the soaked lips of her womanhood, gasping softly from the sensation, his fist burying into the pillow beside her head as he tried to calm from the sensation.

Looking at her once more and without warning, Levi caught her lips in a breath taking kiss, filled with passion and lust. It took Ella by surprise, causing her to cry out into his mouth from the ferocity of his kiss. He wasn't causing her pain, it was simply that she felt as though he was sucking the very air out of her body.

Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers, their heated breath dancing over each others faces as their eyes locked once more as he lowered himself into her, groaning deeply as he entered the tight, warm, wet confines of her most secret part. Inch by inch he entered, enjoying the sensation of her tight cavern squeezing around his length as she allowed him inside once more. He grunted as he pressed his hips fully against hers, feeling her shudder in his arms as he buried himself as deeply as he could inside her, holding her gaze as he did so, sharing in the sensation of being so close to the person that he loved most in the world.

Leaning down. he caught her lips in another kiss, this time, one that was much slower, much deeper much more affectionate than the first one they had shared that morning. As their tongues began the delicate dance for dominance, interupted by her need to nibble and bite on his lower lip, yet another thing that drove him crazy every time she did so. He hadn't even been aware that he had that particular kinky until she tried it and now, she used it at every opportunity, knowing full well it would drive him to the point as insanity before long.

As they kissed, he began to rock his hips, thrusting slowly and deeply into her at first, enjoying the sensation of her around his length, how her body accepted him with every thrust, how her back arched as he reached her deepest point and cries of pleasure were lost in their kiss. Her hips rocked perfectly in time with his, causing a shudder to run through his own body as the temperature between them increased, beads of sweat now forming on her soft skin, dripping around the curves of her breasts, glistening in the early morning sunlight. With her hair fanned out around her, her breasts rising and falling with her laboured breathing and sight of the sweat now making her body glisten as she gave into her needs, it was, without a doubt, the best vision he had ever been blessed enough to see. To see her so hot, to watch her giving herself to him completely, it went beyond anything he could ever explain and, for whatever reason, it always sent his own need for release surging through him, testing his self control to the absolute limits.

Pushing himself up, he looked down into her eyes, a sly smile coming to his lips as his thrusts became faster, deeper, listening to her moans of pleasure as they began to fill the room, feeling her body shudder beneath him as she gave into the pleasure running through her form. Yet another cry of pleasure escaped her lips as she felt his tongue onher nipples once more, the sensitive nubs sending wave after wave of lust through her form, causing her to shudder and twitch beneath him, one leg raising to rest over his shoulder, his free hand taking hold of her wrists and pinning them behind her head as he began to thrust faster, deeper, harder, his own moans of pleasure matching hers, the only other sound that could be heard was that of skin hitting skin as his hips collided with her backside with each and every thrust of his hips. He could feel her juices coating his length, feel her walls throbbing around his aching member, her shuddering form only working to take him closer to his own release.

Pushing her leg down, he lowered himself down on to her, burying his his head into her neck, one hand sliding under her form to take hold of her backside, squeezing gently as he slowed his thrusts down, the urgent need becoming something else entirely. Lifting his head up, he looked into her eyes, rocking his hips far more slowly now, but pressing deeper with each one, letting her feel him completely inside her, rejoicing in the way her hips responded perfectly to his, without so much as a nudge in the right direction.

He tilted his head down, rubbing his nose affectionately against hers, feeling her place light, lingering kisses on his lips, all the while, they maintained eye contact, his hands moving through her hair lovingly, her hands tracng gently up and down his back, their breath mingling together once more, her perfect breasts pressed tightly against his chest, their sweat mingling together, the heat between them rising just as quickly as if they were giving into the animalistic need that they had for one another at times, rather than the very urgent need to be as close to each other as possible.

Resting his forehead against hers, he began to rock his hips faster, feeling her match his movements perfectly and feeling the tell tale shudder run through her body. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was close, something that he was glad for, as he could feel his own climax approaching. Her cries of pleasure had become gasps, something that always happened when they made love. Yet again, it was something that he cherished about her, how, at times, she would almost scream the building down as he took her but then, at times like this, when they were closest, when they were most intimate, it was as though she kept it exactly how it should be, between the two of them, a moment where no one else could spoil anything, a moment when they were the only two people left in all the world. As much as he loved the teasing, the urgent need for release, it was moments like this that he had learned to savour in their time together, for it was moments like this that truly reinforced what they shared together. They had been together for five years already and in those five years, she had never asked him to change, she had never expected anything from him. She loved him, for being him, in his quiet, brooding moments, when he was the business man, making sure that everything ran as smoothly as possible and of course, when his need was most urgent and he pracitcally ripped her clothes from her in order to find his relief. She had turned him from the cold, heartless criiminal, into someone who actually needed her by his side, for the fear that if she was gone, he would go back to the person he once was.

Kissing her gently on the lips, he rubbed his nose against hers once more as his thrusts became shorter and deeper, feeling her back begiining to arch as she gave in to the need that was running through her form. Cupping his face gently and resting her forehead against his, she cried out softly as her climax took hold, feeling his arms wrap around her to hold her tight as she gave in to the sensations, bucking and shuddering in his tight embrace. She felt him thrust deeply one last time, holding himself deep inside her as his own release came, his hands wrapped around her body, holding her in place, letting her feel his length throb and twitch as the waves of his release rushed through his form, making him feel as though his entire being was on fire.

Panting softly, they shared a slow, deep kiss, Levi's hands running over her sides affectionately, hers caressing his back gently as each began to come down from the intensity of their climaxes, their eyes locking once more as their foreheads met once again.

'I love you Levi...that was...'

Levi placed a gentle kiss on her lips to silence her.

'I love you too Ella...'

Placing a gentle kiss on her shoulder, he pulled her into a very tight hug, one that she returned willingly, even if she was slightly puzzled by this display, because, even for Levi, this was very strange behaviour.

'What's wrong?' She whispered this into his ear, not wanting to ruin the moment by pulling away from him. He was silent for a long while before he whispered back to her.

'That was the last time we would be together, here, the last time we can be together so freely at least. I wanted it to be special.'

Ella pulled back from him at this point and pushed him into a sitting position, moving over to straddle him and cup his face gently.

'Even if we have to go a year without being together, even if we have to go a year without seeing each other, there is nothing and no one in this world that could ever make me feel anything differently about you.'

Once again, silence fell between them, her eyes looking into his icy depths, her hands running slowly through his hair before a smirk came to his lips.

'Tch, idiot, I knew all that. You don't have to get all soft on me you know...jeez...'

Grinning softly, he found her lips once more, pulling her tight to him as he did do.


End file.
